All The Queen's Horses?
by spooksfan08
Summary: The Queen's Jubilee has been a logistical nightmare for Section D. At the end of the day both Harry and Ruth reflect while Ros is as true to form as ever. Definately a one shot. In cannon with my stories not the television programme.


**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. I believe all still belongs to BBC and Kudos. This is most definately a one shot. I can't have three Spooks stories on the go .**

**All the Queen's Horses.**

Ruth pulled her coat closer to her as the rain began to turn from the customary Bank Holiday style drizzle to the more torrential rain that was currently lapping the rest of the country. Her eyes watched the floatilla head along the Thames without obvious incident and relief flooded her bones. They had done it. Again.

"Hello." She smiled as she heard the familiar voice behind her. "You look freezing."

"I am." Ruth turned and smiled slightly. "All ok?"

"So far. I'll relax when Royal Protection get them all safely in doors." He wrapped his arms around her waist as sh closed her eyes. To the rest of the world they looked like any other married couple watching the Damond Jubilee celebrations. He held her a little tighter as she touched his hands.

"I know." She sighed. Royal Protection had never been particularly forthcoming when it came to co operating with the Security Services. "The weather has been interfering with the comms. I lost Tariq about five minutes ago."

"No, I'm here." Tariq spoke quickly as they both jumped. "Look, Dimitri and Adam are on the Embankment. Some guys are protesting against the Royals."

"Saw them." Ruth announced. "Low level threat. Known anti monarchist group. I've been watching them for about a month."

"Ok, what about the guy Adam has just arrested?"

"Shit." Harry snapped just as the Queen and Prince Philip waved from the barge. A choir all dressed in black carried on singing despite the face they were all soaked to the skin. Ruth couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"Adam did what?"

"Calm down." Adam could be heard over the comms. "Ros is with me. Low level nutter was going to throw himself in the Thames. Ros strongly advising he stays put. Something about knowing what it feels like to be a drowned rat. And she could help him share that experience."

"No Adam." Ros snapped. "I told him if he got in the filthy sodding water he was not getting out."

"Ah yes that was it. Anyway, he's talking to a psychiatric nurse as I speak." Adam cut the comms as Ruth bit her bottom lip. Harry shook his head. He had no idea Ros still thought of her time in the Thames Barrier but he couldn't blame her for hating him over it. Ruth frowned slightly.

"Harry?"

"Ok." The comms sprang into life again. "Her Majesty, Prince Philip and the Prince of Wales are safely indoors. So are the Princess Royal and the others."

"Thank you Calum."

"No worries."

Harry rolled his eyes as Ruth shook her head and returned her attention to the boats still going past. The rain had plastered her hair to her head and her clothes stuck to her skin, the same as almost everyone in the crowd. Feeling Harry nod she pulled out her earpiece, knowing Malcolm would have a panic attack if his little gadgets got wet.

"Thank you everyone. Stand down." Harry tapped his ear. Seconds later the static disappeared to be replaced by the rest of the team saying goodbye and disconnecting their comms. It was over. At last. Ruth turned to face him as his hand rose to brush a strand of sodden brown hair away from her face.

"So much for Bank Holidays being hot and sunny." Ruth smiled. Harry nodded. The crowds had begun to disperse around them. He had no idea how long he had been standing there on the edge of the Thames, only that his feet were numb with cold. Memories of another wet, damp and freezing cold day sprung to his mind. Glancing away he felt Ruth's hand on his chin.

"Hey."

"Sorry." He smiled slightly. "It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has." Ruth agreed. Her hand now in his as he stared into her eyes. "What is it?"

"Just remembering another cold, miserable day on the Thames." He closed his eyes as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know." She whispered as she pulled away. "And I will tell you again. I am going no where. You are stuck with me Harry Pearce. All the Queen's horses couldn't drag me away."

Harry smiled slightly, his eyes searching hers. Ruth bit her bottom lip as his arms tightened around her.

"Glad to hear it, Mrs Pearce."

"Then take me home." She stated as he pulled her closer to avoid the gang of kids that was rushing past them, eager to get away from the adults and out of the rain. She felt him nod against her skin before taking her hand and leading her though the crowds. She glanced around them knowing not a soul in the crowd would have any idea that once again Section D had been there, in the background while the rest of the world enjoyed the day. _Spooks, that's what we are. Here but no one knows. Ghosts amongst us and there is no way anyone can know._ Shaking her head she smiled as Harry kissed her hair. It was time the ghosts disappeared for another night.

###########

A/N Thanks for reading.


End file.
